Comfort
by Twilightmadness
Summary: Bella finds comfort in Charlie's arms.Please R&R.Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any recognizable characters, they all belong to SM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Oedipus

Charlie was just sitting in the living room watching a college basketball games when his daughter Bella ran into the house crying. "What's wrong Bud?" Charlie asked his daughter as he turned off the television.

"He-he-he cheated on me, Dad I caught them making out in his room," she answered now crying hysterical.

"Calm down sweetie, now can you tell me who cheated with whom?" Charlie asked as he hugged Bella who was now straddling his lap with one leg on either side of him.

"Jake, my boyfriend was making out with my best friend Leah, he told me that we couldn't hang out because he was sick so I went to check on him and there they both were on his bed making out, and I feel like such a fool I can't believe I trusted them."

"Oh, baby you're not a fool you are the smartest, most beautiful girl I know," he said kissing the top of her head.

"You're just saying that because you're my dad."

"Baby look at me, I'm not just saying that, you are truly the most talented, beautiful and smartest girl I know and any man would be lucky to have you, it's that boy's loss for letting you go." He said as he planted another kiss on the top of her head and one her nose.

"You really mean that?" She asked as she looked into his brown eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration. When he nodded she did something that took them both by surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him right on his lips. After a few seconds she pulled away and was about to apologize but before she could utter the words he captured her lips in another kiss and he ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she willingly gave.

As they shared a heated passionate kiss Charlie ran one hand up Bella's shirt while the other cupped her butt. Bella wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his silky smooth hair. As their kiss got more heated Bella could feel her breast harden as they pressed firmly against Charlie's hard chest and she could also feel his excitement in his pants rub against her already wet crotch. "Prove to me just how beautiful I am daddy." She whispered into his ears as he planted kisses along her neck and shoulder.

As she said this Charlie picked her up and brought her upstairs to his bedroom where he began stripping off all their cloths leaving them in only underwear. He gently placed Bella on the bed and began showering her in butterfly kiss down her body, when her reached her breast he unclasped her bra and took one breast into his mouth while he caressed the other and then he switched breast, his every touch was driving Bella up a wall as her breath caught when he took her breast into his mouth and she could take it no more. "Please take me now, I can't wait any longer you're driving me crazy."

At her plea Charlie slowly took off her panties and opened her legs and hovered over her. "Are you ready?" he asked looking into her eyes, she nodded and he kissed her. "You're sure?" he asked one last time.

"I've never been surer in my life."

With that he slowly inserted his nine and a half inch penis into his fifteen year old virgin daughter's vagina.

"Ah, ah," she screamed out in pain and dug her fingers into Charlie's back as her entered her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked concern evident in his eyes.

"No, no, no keep going please." Bella said with her eyes tightly closed as Charlie slowly pushed his larger than average penis inside her tight body, the pain of the invasion ripped through her but she knew that even though it hurt like hell she never wanted him to stop.

He slowed began thrusting into her as she slowly started to enjoy it and she arched her back and they both started moving in a slow rhythm that gradually picked up speed and as he thrust harder and deeper into her for about half an hour, Bella cried out as she climaxed, "OH, OH, DADDY AHHH, AHHH."

Charlie kept going as he had still not reached his climax and he went deeper and faster as Bella moaned and screamed while she wrapped her legs around him as if hanging on for dear life. "Harder Daddy, Harder make me feel like a real woman, show me how much you love me. AAAAHHHHHH," Bella screamed as her father plunged into her. Hearing Bella scream turned Charlie on even more as he picked up speed and thrust harder and faster in her. About forty minutes later Charlie finally reached his climax, as Bella reached her third climax. As he exploded in Bella and his semen spread warmth throughout her body they both held each other and drifted off to sleep.

As Bella woke the next day the events of the previous night flooded her memory and a warm smile graced her face as she realized that her head was lying on her father's chest, with his arm wrapped protectively around her and as she snuggled closer to him she realized that her leg that way lying across his body rubbed against his every erect penis and she had a fun idea of just how to wake him. She gingerly got out of his embrace careful not to wake him; she slowly eased herself onto her dad's hard erection and slowly began to move.

The wonderful sensation of his daughter's tight vagina slowly moving around his penis woke Charlie out of his peaceful slumber and he held her waist guiding her in a smooth rhythm as he opened his eyes. "OHHHH BABY GIRL YOU FEEL SSSSSOOOOOO, GOOOOOODDDDDD."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH DADDY, RIGHT THERE, YESSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DADDY." She screamed out in pure ecstasy as they both reached their climax together.

"That was amazing bud," Charlie said as he kissed Bella.

"It's the best thing I've ever experienced." She added as she kissed him.

"You don't regret doing this?"

Bella held his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, "I have no regrets whatsoever not about last night and not about this morning, I-I actually want to do it again, well maybe not this ever minute because I'm starved, but I don't want us to stop this, whatever this is."

"I love what we did too baby, and if you want to keep doing it then we can as long as we keep it between us, no one and I mean absolutely no one can ever find out, ok?"

"Ok," she answered smiling as he pulled her into a kiss.

"So what do you want to do today?" Charlie asked Bella after they had breakfast and a shower together and they were now both standing completely naked in Charlie's room.

"I want to spend the whole day in bed with you because mom gets back tomorrow and I want to enjoy this for as long as possible before I have to share you with her.

"I love the way you think" He said as he began kissing her and pushing her up against a wall which made her wrap her legs around her as her entered her for the fourth time that morning.

"AAAHHHH, YYYEEESSS, OOOOHHHH, HARDER," Bella screamed as Charlie trusted into her in a wild frenzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: Antigone

Stretching her hand across the bed to feel the warmth of the body she expected to find nestled next to her Bella found nothing but the cold empty space. Confused she opened her eyes to see a piece of paper lying on the pillow where she expected to find Charlie. She reached out and grabbed the paper seeing her name written on it in Charlie's writing she unfolded it and read;

_Hey Sweetie,_

_Ran out to buy something, I'll be back before you miss me._

_Love Dad._

"Too late I miss you, already." Bella whispered as she folded the note and put it on the night stand next to her father's bed and noticed that the alarm clock read 5:30 pm which meant she has been in bed all day most of which she spend making love to Charlie, the thought brought a smile to her face, and for the first time since waking she realized that she was hungry. She got out of bed putting on one of Charlie's shirt and buttoning a few buttons as she descending the stairs to find something to eat.

As she was drying the dishes she just used after eating a sandwich Bella heard Charlie enter through the back door.

"Oh, you have no idea how fucking sexy you look wearing my shirt." Charlie whispered huskily, barely holding in a groan, as he slowly walked over to Bella.

"Would you rather I took it off?" Bella whispered seductively as Charlie wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh baby." He whispered as he dropped a light kiss on her temple.

"What did you have to go buy?" Bella asked remembering the note Charlie left her.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, here," he said handing her a pill bottle.

"What are these?" she asked with a confused look on her face as she slowly turned the bottle around in her hands inspecting it.

"Plan B."

"Plan B? What is that?"

"It's for when a woman has unprotected sex, it prevents pregnancy, it should be taken within 72 hours of unprotected sex." He explained.

"Oh," she whispered as a deep blush spread across her face. "I totally forgot about birth control."

"It's ok sweetie, so did I, we were caught in the moment. However I think we should get you on birth control pill since these Plan B pills are only for emergency and I don't like using condoms because when I'm inside you I want to feel all of you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love feeling all of you inside me too babe." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so she could devour his lips in a searing kiss.

Pulling Bella closer to him, he lifted her up and placed her on the counter top without breaking the heated make out.

Breaking the kiss Bella asked "You said I had a 72 hour window to take those pills right?"

"Yeah"

Glancing at the clock briefly she added, "Well that means we have about 43 hours before I have to take it so how about we have a little fun first?"

"I say let's make every second count." Charlie said before he pulled Bella into another heated kiss.

Running her fingers through Charlie's hair Bella could feel her center begin to moist and a familiar ache in the place she needed him most in that moment as she wrapped her leg around Charlie's waist and as she did she felt his rock hard erection against her thigh.

Charlie began kissing down her neck and slowly unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt that Bella was wearing. "Oh baby, do you know what the only thing I like more than seeing you wear my shirt is?"

"What would that be Daddy?" Bella asked as she tilt her head backwards giving Charlie better access to her neck.

"Taking it off baby, I fucking love taking my clothes off you and see your amazing body and knowing that you are all _mine_."

"I'm all yours Daddy, just as you are mine."

"Oh baby, you are so fucking wet." Charlie breathed as he ran a finger along her opening.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as she felt his thumb moving over her clit. "I'm wet for you-Daddy; you make me so wet, baby I want to feel your amazing dick fill me up." She gasped as she felt him slip a finger into her core, and with aching slowness began thrusting it in and out. "Oh, Daddy more, please give me more." She begged. He added another finger as he thrust his fingers faster as rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yes, yes, yes Daddy, please don't stop, don't- ever stop." She begged as she felt that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach and her walls began contracting indicating her impending orgasm. "Aaaahhh, I'm….I'm co-co-commming." She screamed as her orgasm racked through her.

Charlie took his fingers out of her and licked them clean, "mmm, you taste so good baby" he said as she captured her lips with his.

As she kissed him she began unbuckling the belt to his pants after which she hastily pushed his pants and boxers off as his throbbing penis sprang free from its confines. "I need you inside me now babe."

"You don't have to ask twice." Charlie whispered as he rammed into her. "Oh baby, you are so fucking tight."

"Oh, Daddy, you're so big, you fill me up so much." She screamed as she wrapped her leg around him.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good, I never want to stop filling you up with my dick. You are _mine_ baby girl and no one will ever fill you up like this. Say it baby, say that you are mine."

"I'm yours Daddy, only yours, I will never let anyone but you fuck me Daddy, only you, and I'm all yours." She said as Charlie thrust harder and faster into her.

"That's right baby girl, you are all mine." He replied. "Aaaahhhh fuck, I'm close baby."

'I'm close too Daddy, I'm so close." She whispered as he rammed faster into her filling her with pleasure and pushing her over the edge of pure ecstasy, as he came right behind her, both cling to each other and screaming each others' names as pleasure over took them.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

-Beka.


End file.
